


Redheaded Angels

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Dates, Kidnapping, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Some Angels don't have wings, they have red hair





	Redheaded Angels

**Redheaded Angels**

by Taijutsudemonslayer

Summary:

_Some Angels don't have wings, they have red hair_

Barbara Gordon/Renee Montoya

**A/N: No Paralysis for Barbara**

**One**

Barbara Gordon walked into the Diamond Blossom bar, she is in a great mood, she had gotten off work on time, and the light patrol she'd done earlier in day had gone smoothly. And now, the redhead was here at Gotham City's newest hotspot on a Friday night ready for some fun.

Twenty minutes later, Barbara is being swarmed by several people looking for a date or just a little no strings attached fun, which was not what the green eyed beauty wanted,

After turning down a pompous jerk who bragged about his Ivy league education and the fact that he owns a Maserati, Barbara had considered leaving,

"Excuse me, Miss, may I join you?" a woman's silky voice asked from behind the redhead, Smiling, Barbara happily welcomed the new company.

"Hello, I'm Barbara Gordon,"

"Renee Montoya, it's nice to meet you, Barbara," the brunette said as she sits down across from the redhead.

"Would you like something to drink, Miss Montoya?"

"Sure, a beer please," came Renee's courteous reply.

"All right, Miss Montoya." 

"Please, just Renee," Renee said, blushing.

The redhead orders a beer for Renee and a glass of pink wine for herself, 

"So Renee, what do you do?" 

"I'm a Homicide Detective with the GCPD, how about you, Barbara?" the brunette countered with a bit of playfulness in her tone,

"Librarian if you can believe it," the redhead answers, clearly embarrassed.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to start visiting the library more." Renee said in a soft, seductive tone that made Barbara nearly cum right there on the spot.

"Can I tell you something, Renee?"

"Sure, go ahead." Renee said,

"I know we just met and I don't know how you feel about going home with a woman that you just-." Barbara was saying, but was cut off by Renee leaning over the table and kissing her gently, but with enough passion to let Barbara know that she was definitely interested in her.

Barbara was pleasantly surprised at how soft the Latina's lips were and how Renee wasn't trying to overwhelm Barbara with the kiss, it was as if Renee was trying to gauge Barbara's reaction before continuing, which Barbara liked a lot. 

Renee slowly pulled back from the kiss and watched the redhead, the look on Barbara Gordon's face was priceless and so cute, a ghost of a smile was playing at the corners of her mouth and she was blushing slightly with a twinkle in her gorgeous emerald colored eyes.

"Well, what did you think of our kiss?" Renee asked, choosing her words carefully,

"Only one word comes to mind for me, Renee." the redhead says as she locks eyes with the beautiful Officer.

"And what word would that be?" Renee asked, she was now on pins and needles with anticipation.

"Phenomenal." replied Barbara,

Happiness slammed into Renee Montoya like an out of control bullet train, her entire face lit up like a supernova when she smiled.

"I've never had anyone describe one of my kisses like that before," Renee said with a blush,

"My place is a five minute walk from here, Renee, we can leave our keys here with Morgan, the Bouncer, she'll hold them for us here so we don't have to worry about driving since we've been drinking," Barbara says softly as her green eyes shimmered softly in the light.

 


End file.
